


An Understanding

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce lets Steve know how much he respects him - as a soldier and as a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26709229073/i-get-it-bruce-says-before-he-frowns-and-rubs).

“I get it,” Bruce says, before he frowns and rubs at the back of his neck. “I mean, I know I don’t. Not really. But I - I supposed I’m trying to say that I understand what it’s like.”

Steve looks up from his book so that he can pay more attention to what Bruce is saying. He’s bound to get to his point eventually: with Bruce, sometimes it’s a matter of waiting.

“Me and you, we went through the same thing.” Bruce shrugs sheepishly. “You became Captain America out of it. I just got the Hulk.”

“Bruce - “

“No. It’s okay. I’m not - I’m not angry about it. Not with you.” Bruce looks more conflicted than anything, as if he is struggling to work out what he’s trying to say. Steve can’t help him with that. He’s lost. “I studied you a lot when I was working on my formula. There wasn’t a lot of scientific data left behind, and what we did have about you… It got blurred. Fact and fiction. After long enough has passed, it’s difficult to tell the difference.”

Steve nods slowly, although he still doesn’t feel like he understands what Bruce is trying to say to him. Bruce’s head is bowed as if he’s hiding himself from view.

“I knew you before you were awake. I admired you, and I tried to be just like you, and that’s what put me in the situation I’m in today.” Bruce gives a sheepish shrug. “Hubris. It ruins us all.”

“Bruce, you’re not being fair to yourself.”

“I’m just saying the truth. But that’s not the point.” Bruce stares into the air for a few moments, past Steve’s shoulder, as if he might find his point hovering beyond them. “I studied you, but I didn’t understand any of what I reading until I met you. The - other guy has made my life a living hell a lot of the time, but…” He trails off and shakes his head. “I wanted to say I’m glad to have had the opportunity to meet you.”

Steve watches Bruce for a few moments, as Bruce squirms and then looks up at him, his head still bowed. They are standing so close together that Steve can see every fleck of colour in Bruce’s eyes, and the pink flush that is starting to colour his cheeks. For all his intelligence and all his strength, Bruce is surrounded by an air of uncertainty at all times. Sometimes it makes Steve want to grab him and shake him so that he can realise how much he’s worth.

Not this time.

This time, when Steve reaches out to Bruce, his hands are gentle and empty of all frustration. He places a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, a single point of contact that seems to burn through them both. “It’s an honour to work with you, doctor,” he says, able to offer a bright smile.

He doesn’t take his hand away from Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce doesn’t seem to want him to. They are close together, but close no longer seems like quite enough. With the feeling of genuine connection burning through them, the only thing left to do is close the gap.


End file.
